


The Road Not Taken

by pulangaraw



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack?, Gen, I'm sorry?, Post Season 8, silly stuff, sneaky crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that (didn't) happen after the epic Road Trip came to its inevitable end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Roads Diverged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274902) by [pulangaraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw). 



Wilson died, there's just some things that don't change, no matter which universe you look at. Fixed points in time and space. It sucks, but there you are. 

Gregory House was officially dead, so he decided to forgo medicine altogether and, after changing his name to Lawrence Hughes (here's another reason to stay on the good side of your mob acquaintances), became a Blues singer. Complete with a band, a world tour and a bunch of CDs. He still wasn't happy, but then you couldn't have everything. 

Chase ran the Diagnostics Department for all of four months. Unfortunately - even though they run slowly - the mills of justice do run and they eventually caught up to him. Or they almost did. Chase decided that he was way too pretty for prison. He changed his name, got himself a voice coach and a training course (no really, mob connections are awesome) and began a new life as a firefighter in Chicago. The new life was by no means less complicated, but at least he was still doing some good in the world. 

Foreman would have loved to change his job, but after the last eight years, PPTH was really all he could hope for. He stayed and did his job. So, incidentally, did Chris Taub, Jessica Adams and Chi Park. 

Cameron got married to a captain and had a son. Little Jim would one day follow in his father’s footsteps, but unfortunately, his mother would never know. She suffered a traumatic head injury and subsequently started living in an imaginary world full of witches and magic (sounds cool, but isn't really). Her friends and family visited her every now and then, but it was hard. She seemed to be so much happier in that other life. 

Lisa Cuddy doesn't give a flying crap about what you think of her career choices. L.A. is, if not less stressful, at least much warmer than New Jersey and it is decidedly House-free. (And no, she did not go to a Hughes concert and then got spectacularly drunk afterwards last month, thank you very much.)

The universe is a strange and incredible place and everything's possible. Even flying reindeer


End file.
